


Wake Up, Sleepyhead!

by lesbo_keith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, GAY GAY GAY, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, based off of that one vine, dont be scared by the summary im shit at writing them and keeping them spoiler-free, for a while..., it would be too powerful and he knows it, keith could have a manbun but he refrains for the sake of the universe, so much domesticity..., the author is so tired pls be nice 2 them, theyre so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbo_keith/pseuds/lesbo_keith
Summary: Keith has never loved someone like he loves Lance. Lance is his sun, his stars, his happiness. They've been together for over half a year, and his kiss still sends him reeling. Their hands fit together like they were created to do nothing but hold each other, and he fits perfectly inside of Lance's arms. But he can never let anyone find out how much he loves this boy, how wholly and endlessly. Who knows what the Galra would do with that kind of information?One morning, the lie comes crashing down around them.Maybe it won't be as bad as they feared.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 174





	Wake Up, Sleepyhead!

**Author's Note:**

> hi klancers i hope u are all doing well. I wrote this instead of doing my advanced english coursework and have #noragrets. i deleted all my shitty old works on this account, and now I'm replacing them with shitty new work! i'm planning on writing and publishing a lot more stuff, and if ur curious about my fandoms, check my bookmarks lolz.

Keith is exhausted. The team just got out of a long, painful meeting with a council of Puigans who insisted on repaying Voltron for what they had done for them. Keith wanted to leave thirty minutes in, but his position as the leader of an intergalactic coalition means that he can’t just ‘get lost looking for a bathroom’ like he used to. Ah, the good old days. The only thing keeping him from losing his shit were Shiro and Allura’s warning glances they sent his way every so often. Well, and Lance’s ankle hooked around his own. Lance always has a way of knowing what he needs in the moment. Keith loves him endlessly for it, because without his presence as a constant, gentle reminder in the back of his mind, Shiro’s dad glare would have only done so much.

Speaking of, where is Lance? Keith scans the hangar where everyone had already landed their lions and noticed a distinct lack of blue armour anywhere to be seen. Red was in her spot, already asleep, so he must be here somewhere. But where? 

Just as he was about to ask Hunk if he had seen Lance leave, Keith feels a weight around his shoulder. He recognizes the pressure as Lance’s arm and relaxes under the touch. Not that anyone but the two of them would ever notice—they’re good at reading each other, which has led to a few awkward situations where they had forgotten themselves and carried out entire conversations with a few facial expressions and head twitches. Thankfully, most people assume that it comes with being a leader and second-in-command and don’t think about it too hard.

“Hey, samurai! Have enough juice left in you to spar?” Lance asks, smile brighter than any star Keith has ever seen.

“Juice?” Keith responds with a chuckle, shaking his head.

“Yeah, you know! Fuel, pizzazz, spunk—well, maybe not the last one.” Lance shakes his head, as if to dispel the thought. “Anyway, whaddaya say? I think I could beat you, I’ve been practicing!” 

“Well, in that case...” Keith hums teasingly, as if he was thinking about his answer. He and Lance both know that Keith would never say no to a good spar after a grueling mission of pleasantries and formality.

“Ke-eith!” Lance whines. “Come o-o-on!”

Keith’s lips twitch upward into a ghost of a smile. “Yeah, okay sharpshooter. Training room in fifteen? I need to drop this—” Keith gestures to the bag slung over his shoulder, stuffed with trinkets from a flea market on Puig that Lance and Pidge had insisted they go to—“somewhere. I’ll meet you there.”

“Yes!” Lance crows. He removes his arm from where it’s slung across Keith’s shoulder and does his little victory dance. Keith watches him celebrate and his chest grows warm. God, he loves this boy so much. He really has no idea how no one has realized that they’re together. Keith is normally an emotionless wall (yes, Lance, unless that emotion is anger, very funny), so he is either much less expressive than he thinks he is, or a team of galactic soldiers are really, really unobservant. Keith really hopes that it’s the first one. 

“You two are so weird.” Hunk says, shaking his head. Keith hadn’t even realized he was there. Maybe he should be more focused on his own observation skills.

“What do you mean?” Lance asks, having stopped his happy dance.

“I mean this!” Hunk exclaims, thrusting out his hand not preoccupied with holding his helmet and gesturing between them. “I don’t mean this in a bad way, but you guys are kind of polar opposites. It’s great, it’s really nice that you guys get along, but it’s kind of like those videos you see of a puppy and an alleycat who are best friends.”

Keith shrugs. “He’s my second, it’s kind of in the position, I guess.” 

“Yep!” Lance nods along. “We’re besties, just like...puppies and alleycats.”

“Okay...” Hunk cocks an eyebrow and walks away, shaking his head with an amused smile on his face.

Behind him, Lance snorts. Loud.

“Oh my god, okay.” He breathes in deeply in an attempt to collect himself, but breaks into giggles again. “Puppies and alleycats...” His laugh sounds like the windchimes on his porch caught in a summer breeze. Keith wants to take his face in his hands and kiss him until he’s red in the face. But he can’t, because they’re the leaders of a resistance and they don’t want anyone to think they aren’t taking their jobs seriously, or use one of them as leverage against the other. Keith forces the thought out of his mind. He’s about to spar with his boyfriend and then pass the hell out for at least eight hours. There’s no reason to dwell on the hypothetical.

“You good?” Keith asks with a smile. He’ll never get sick of Lance’s antics.

“Yeah, go do your whatever, I’ll see you in ten!” Lance shoos him away and starts walking.

“Fifteen!” Keith calls to his retreating form.

“We’ll see!”

Keith shakes his head. “Unbelievable,” he mutters to himself.

Just as he is about to walk off in the direction of his room, Keith hears his name being called from across the hangar. His head snaps to the direction the call came from and sees Shiro and Allura standing together, the former beckoning him over. Keith screams internally. He’s tired and wants to spar with Lance, and the two of them always talk for so long. 

He jogs over, already practicing how he’ll dismiss himself halfway through whatever lecture they’ve cooked up.

“Yes?” He prompts once he’s close enough, slowing to a walk.

“We just wanted to say that you did good today, Keith.” Shiro says.

“Oh.” Keith replies eloquently.

“Customary meetings are always...” Allura pauses, searching for the right word, “difficult.”

“And you’re not the best at being nice.” Shiro interjects, completely unnecessarily.

“Hey! I was on my best behaviour!” Keith squaks indignantly.

“Yeah, because Lance was literally hanging off of you.” Shiro replies with an innocent grin that is fooling absolutely no one. Allura laughs and tries to mask it with a cough.

“He was not! We were just sitting beside each other! He’s my—”

“Second in command, we know. Now, what I was saying. You were practically sitting in his lap. Honestly Keith, make him take you out to dinner first!”

Keith sputters and Allura finds a sudden fascination with the roof. She’s quite pleased with what she sees, judging by the poorly suppressed smile on her face.

“I’m—bye! I’m going to train!” Keith yells, already walking away.

“With Lance?” Shiro yells back.

“Shut up!”

Keith stomps away to his room and regrets telling Shiro about his crush all those years ago. He mentioned it back when he was still at the Garrison! It’s been two years! And he’s been dating Lance for more than a quarter of that! Not that he knows that, but still!

By the time Keith makes it to his room, his anger has faded away to faint embarrassment. He opens the door and gently plops the bag full of his and Lance’s stupid little trinkets on his bed. he grabbed a few secret items for Lance while his back was turned or when he wandered off to whatever stall caught his eye. Hopefully he likes the digital photobook and incense-looking things that boasted a ‘sea smell’ that Keith thinks is reminiscent of Earth beaches.

Bag successfully stored away, Keith quickly changes out of his armour and into a pair of shorts and a T-shirt he isn’t positive doesn’t belong to Lance. He makes his way to the training deck and hopes he isn’t keeping Lance waiting too long. He picks up the pace and breaks into a light jog down the ambling corridors.

Keith finds himself getting more and more impatient to just get to the damn training deck already. Why is the castle so big? He’s about to start running, this is ridiculous.

By the time the doors to the deck are in sight, Keith has been walking for at least six minutes. He enters the room and is immediately spotted by his boyfriend, already dressed in sweatpants and a loose tank top. 

“You’re late.” Lance greets him.

“Shush. Shiro was being mean.” Keith whines, pulling Lance in for a hug. Keith is still terrible at asking for affection, so he usually just moves and waits for Lance to respond how he wants to. He wraps his arms around Keith’s shoulders and rests his chin on top of his head.

“Aw, was he teasing you about your crush on mister tall, dark, and handsome?” Lance asks rhetorically.

“Shut up, you.” Keith responds, but the impact of his statement is softened by the fact that his face is currently buried in Lance’s shoulder.

“Okay,” he says as he extracts himself from the tangle of limbs, “what did you want to practice with? Swords?”

“I’m always down to swordfight with you, babe!” Lance says, followed up by a smack to Keith’s ass.

“Lance!”

“Sorry, sorry! But yes, I wanna practice that thing you showed me last time!” 

Keith makes his way over to the weapon storage and grabs two swords from the rack. He hands one off to Lance, who gestures for him to wait for a second. He pulls a black hair tie off of his wrist and moves to stand behind Keith.

“Honestly, babe, your hair is too long to just be loose like this! Why do I carry hair ties and you don’t? You’re the one who could be rocking a man bun if you wanted to.” Lance mutters, half to Keith and half to himself, as he gathers Keith’s hair in his hands and ties it in a ponytail at the base of his neck. “You look hot either way, so I won’t complain too much.” 

Lance gently grabs Keith’s chin and turns his face up toward him. He waits a beat, and when Keith doesn’t pull away, he leans in for a kiss. Their lips meet, and Keith’s mind empties. It doesn’t matter how many times they kiss, Keith is convinced that every time will leave his brain a mess of static. His lips move minutely against Lance’s, and then he pulls away.

“Come on,” he says gruffly, holding out a sword, “we don’t have all day.”

“Okay tough guy, let’s get to it!”

Keith quickly falls into what Pidge nicknamed ‘beast mode’, and what he would just call ‘being focused’. He swings first, and Lance deflects the blow with a quick movement that Keith is proud of. 

They go back and forth for a while, trading blows and shuffling across the room. Lance has a wide grin stretched across his face, and even Keith’s lips are turned upward the tiniest bit, but he’d deny it endlessly. Metal clangs against metal and heavy breaths echo across the empty room. Keith leaves a small window of opportunity open, and Lance grabs for it. He positions his blade under the hilt of Keith’s sword and twists. The weapon falls out of his hands, and Lance points the tip of his sword at Keith’s throat.

“I have vanquished you!” he cries, excitement clear in his eyes.

“Oh mighty Paladin of the Red Lion, spare me, please!” Keith raises his hands in surrender and injects his voice with a mixture of sarcasm and genuine happiness. A lazy grin adorns his face. He feels looser, more at ease, after their sparring session. He always does, after these sessions with Lance. Lance lowers his sword and looks at him knowingly.

“Ready to turn in for the night?” he asks. Keith responds with a single curt nod, any left-over energy drained from his body.

“Want to sleep with me tonight?”

“I don’t know Lance, I’m kind of tired.” Keith responds, grin hidden as he puts the swords back in their place.

“That’s not what I meant, you perv!” Lance shrieks, face darkening.

“Yeah, okay, swordfighter, I’m the perv here. And yes, I would like that.” Keith replies, goofy grin still plastered across his face.

They walk back to Lance’s room mostly in comfortable silence, occasionally broken by Lance talking about whatever random thought popped into his head.

“Do you think your Galra transformation thing could be considered a fursona?” is one of these thoughts that stops Keith in his tracks.

“What.”

“Think about it! You change from your ‘normal’”—this he says while making air quotes—“form to a cat! A purple cat!”

“I’m not having this conversation tonight.” Keith replies, after debating whether he should dignify that thought with a response at all. Lance pouts, but drops it. A few moments later, they're at Lance’s door. He walks in and starts peeling off his shirt.

“I’m gonna shower, and then you are, and while you’re in there I’m gonna put on a facemask.” Lance leaves no room for debate. He drops his sweaty shirt in the hamper tucked away in the corner and grabs a clean towel from the shelf. Lance enters the bathroom and doesn’t bother closing the door. If he comments on it, Keith is sure he would say something like, “It’s nothing you haven’t seen before,” so he wisely keeps his mouth shut. 

The water starts running and Keith peels off his (Lance’s? Neither of them know anymore) shirt and flops face-first onto the bed. He would fall asleep right then and there, but then Lance would scold him for going to bed sweaty. Even still, he drifts in and out of consciousness. Apparently, Lance finished showering while he was half-dozing, because he’s shaken awake and greeted with the sight of his boyfriend wearing a crisp, white facemask. 

“Go shower, you’re stinky.”

“Am not.” Keith mutters, still on the brink of sleep. He grabs a fresh towel off of the shelf and strips off his shorts in the bathroom, kicking them into the corner. The water is still warm. One of the miracles of Altean technology is the hot water that never runs out. Keith is forever grateful. He quickly washes his hair and uses Lance’s soap that smells faintly of lavender and vanilla. Keith shuts off the water and reaches for the towel he hung just outside the shower. As he dries off, Lance washes his facemask off in the sink. Keith smiles to himself. He wouldn’t mind the rest of his life looking like this. Without the whole ‘living in a warship’ part, preferably, but if he’s with Lance he can’t see himself caring all that much. 

Keith steps out of the shower with the deceptively soft towel wrapped around his waist. Lance wolf-whistles with his toothbrush half sticking out of his mouth.

“Scoot,” Keith requests. Lance obliges, and Keith grabs the toothbrush he keeps in Lance’s bedroom from the vanity. They brush their teeth together and almost knock the toothpaste into the garbage, but Keith’s lightning reflexes (no, Lance, not catlike) save the day.

“Do you have shorts I can borrow?” Keith asks, after successfully brushing his teeth with no casualties, inanimate or otherwise. Lance nods and fishes out a pair of dark green basketball shorts from one of his drawers. Why does he have so many drawers? Keith has half of this storage space.

When Keith turns around, shorts on and towel in the hamper, Lance is already in bed, half asleep. He sits up and pats the space behind him. Keith, needing no further invitation, crawls in behind him. His back is against the wall, and he is facing Lance. He slings a strong arm over Keith’s waist, who, in turn, buries his face in Lance’s broad chest. Keith is half-aware of Lance humming something, and only because he can feel the vibrations in his chest. He dozes off to sleep to the rumble of Lance’s hum resonating in his ears.

“Wake up, sleepyhead!” Keith is abruptly woken up by a shrill yell. He lays still for a moment, hazy mind trying to figure out the source of his rude awakening. Before he can figure it out, Lance shifts, suddenly awake. He extracts himself from Keith’s arms, leaving him cold and even more confused.

“Huh? Wha’s goin’ on?” Lance asks, sleep slurring his words.

“The fuck’s happening?” Keith asks, also sitting up.

Wait.

Suddenly wide awake, Keith’s eyes snap toward the door. Pidge is standing there, frozen in shock. Keith could see the moment what they were seeing clicked. They slapped a hand to their mouth and screamed at the top of their lungs.

“What the fuck!” Pidge shrieked.

“Pidge!” Keith yelled. Lance scrambled out of bed, almost tripping from the tangle of blankets around his legs. 

“It isn’t what it looks like!” Lance begged. The pretense was ruined by the fact that he was in nothing but a pair of boxers, bruises on his chest from a few days before fully on display. 

“What the fuck!” Pidge yells again.

Keith hears a commotion out in the hallway and puts his head in his hands. Shiro rushes into the room, metal arm glowing and stance tense. 

“What’s happening?” he asks breathlessly. 

“Oh my god.” Keith mutters into his hands.

“They-!” Pidge stutters out. They frantically gesture toward the two boys, who are both unfortunately shirtless and clearly barely awake.

Shiro’s sharp expression morphs to confusion as he takes in the scene in front of him. The confusion melts away into unbridled glee. His mouth slowly twitches upward and his arm deactivates and lowers back to his side. Shiro makes direct eye contact with Keith, who is currently wishing that the floor would crack open and launch him directly into space.

Suddenly, Shiro doubles over into heavy guffaws that leave him gasping for breath. He scream-laughs incredibly obnoxiously, slapping his hand against his thigh. 

“Your face!” Shiro finally manages to choke out. Lance is still standing, frozen in place. Keith tugs him down so he’s sitting on the edge of the bed and drapes a blanket over his front. He didn’t want Shiro to see the very distinct bite marks that were clearly visible. He isn’t sure if he’d survive the humiliation.

“Out! Get out!” Keith shouts, “Pidge, Shiro, out!” His face is so hot it feels like there should be steam rolling off his cheeks. Pidge wordlessly tugs Shiro, still laughing, by the arm out of Lance’s room and closes the door. Lance turns to Keith, and they stare at each other in silence for a beat.

“Fuck,” Keith groans, faceplanting into Lance’s warm chest. Lance instinctively brings his arms up to wrap around Keith’s shoulders. He laughs quietly, and Keith can feel the vibration on his forehead.

“Well, we knew we wouldn’t be able to sneak around forever.” Lance placates, “It’s not like they’re gonna go and blast our relationship status out to the universe.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Keith replied, muffled by the blanket still protecting Lance’s dignity. “‘s still embarrassing, though.” 

Lance snorts, “More embarrassing than when you called me—” Keith blindly smacked Lance in the face, cutting off his sentence with a gentle slap. “Let’s chill here for a bit and let them calm down, hm? We can talk to them—all of them—later.” 

Keith nods and lays back down, pulling Lance with him. Their positions are opposite to last night, with Lance now laying on top of Keith, head resting on the shorter’s shoulder. He tosses the discarded blanket over them, and they drift off to sleep again.

A few hours later, they’re awoken by an announcement over the Castle’s comm system that Hunk made lunch, and to come to the kitchen quickly, before it’s all gone. Keith lightly shoves Lance, who is blinking sleep out of his eyes, off of him and stretches with a groan.

“What?” he asks self-consciously when he notices Lance staring at him.

“You’re so cute, you’re like a cat!” he answers. “Maybe Hunk was right, my feral little alleycat...”

“Hey!” Keith replies indignantly, “I am not feral!” Lance raises an eyebrow and gestures to his chest. Keith doesn’t entertain his antics with a look. He knows what’s there. Hickeys and bite marks that could only be from Keith, unless Lance is secretly seeing someone else who also has fangs that uncontrollably appear at the worst times.

Keith scoffs and gets up, grabbing a shirt from Lance’s closet. “Get dressed, I’m hungry.” 

Lance lazily gets up out of bed and stretches, raising his arms over his head. He gets up and grabs a pair of black sweatpants and a shirt emblazoned with the logo of some Taujeerian band that the team had met a few months ago at a function. Keith’s own shirt is a plain grey shirt, obviously not his based off of the way it hangs off his frame. Goddamn Lance and his stupid shoulders, Keith thinks to himself. 

“Hey, Keith?” Lance calls from across the room, where he’s putting on his shoes.

“Yeah?” he answers, already walking over.

When he gets closer, Lance leans in and presses a quick kiss to Keith’s lips.

“What was that for?” Keith asks.

“Because I love you.” Lance hums noncommittally. 

Keith smiles stupidly to himself as he pulls on his boots. The pair walk toward the kitchen, pinkies interlocked. They’re really gonna come clean, huh? Keith is oddly at peace. He always thought that he’d be scared when the time came. With Lance at his side, it’s hard to be scared. He loves him so much, he would jump in front of a bullet for him, take all his pain for himself, say ‘Fuck the Coalition’ and run away with him, if Lance asked him to. But Keith knows he never, ever would, and it makes him love him more.

When they reach the hallway leading to the kitchen, they drop their hands. Keith walks into the kitchen and immediately feels two pairs of eyes on him, burning through his head. He doesn’t acknowledge them, greeting Coran, Hunk, and Allura with a brief nod. He grabs a plate and walks up to the counter where Hunk had set up his food. It looks like some kind of curry, if curry was purple and red and was eaten with savoury leaves instead of rice.

Keith sits down beside Coran, two seats away from Hunk with an empty spot between them. He registers quiet conversations around him and relaxes. He hadn’t even realized that he was tensing up where he sat, but the calm environment quickly puts him at ease. 

When Lance sits down beside him, plate overflowing with the colourful not-curry, Shiro addresses them.

“So, how did you sleep, Keith? You seemed pretty tired yesterday.” Shiro’s voice betrays nothing, but the shit-eating grin plastered across his face speaks for itself. 

“Fine.” Keith says flatly, glaring at his insufferable brother. Lance squeezes his hand under the table. He looks over at him, and he nods. “Actually—” Keith clears his throat, “Actually, I, uh, we want to tell you guys something.”

“Is something wrong, number four?” Coran asks, concern lacing his voice. 

“No, no.” Lance reassures him, “Nothing’s wrong.” Coran hums and nods, his way of telling them to continue when they’re ready. Keith looks over at Lance again, who smiles at him so warmly that every worry he had is washed away.

“Lance and I are together.” Just like that, over half a year of sneaking around is undone. The table is silent for a moment, broken after a beat by Coran clapping Keith on the shoulder.

“Congratulations, you two! I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks, Coran.” Keith says softly.

At those words, it was like a spell was broken. Hunk and Pidge are yelling, Shiro is laughing his obnoxious older brother laugh, and Allura is just fondly shaking her head as she watches the chaos unfold.

“Wait, wait, wait!” Hunk yells over the madness, “How long?” 

Lance hums, “Like half a year? A little more?”

“What?” Pidge and Hunk screech in sync.

“You didn’t tell us?”

“How did you hide it for so long?”

“If you all calm down, we might be able to actually answer your questions.” Keith says pointedly. The duo quiet down and Shiro stifles his laugh.

“Okay, answers.” Lance says. Keith picks up on the tinge of nerves colouring his voice. He nudges his leg with his knee and smiles gently at him. 

It’s okay, Keith communicates. Lance returns a smaller smile and nods his head minutely, ticking it to the side. I know, just nervous. Keith raises an eyebrow and jerks his head toward the rest of the team. Want me to answer them? Lance shakes his head the tiniest bit and sends Keith a blinding smile. Nah, you and me, together. Keith smiles and turns back to the table of waiting people. They are greeted with expressions ranging from amusement, to happiness, to dawning understanding. 

“So,” Lance begins, faux bravado in full effect, “no, we didn’t tell you, and we hid it by...how did we hide it?” The last bit is directed at Keith, who honestly doesn’t have an answer. 

He shrugs helplessly, “We...” Keith clears his throat, “Well, to be honest we just kind of preyed on your obliviousness?”

“Hey—you know what, I can’t even be mad at that, since it’s obviously true.” Pidge grumbles.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Allura asks the question everyone seems to have been thinking, judging by the reactions around the table.

“I’m the leader of Voltron.” Keith starts, “I didn’t want anyone, not even you guys, to think that I put anything above that. And dating my second in command? Most people would call that favouritism.”

“And,” Lance adds, “we were...scared.”

“Of what?” Shiro asks, “Our reaction?”

“No, of what could happen if people found out. Think about it, the leader of the biggest threat to the Galra Empire in centuries, having an obvious, exploitable weakness? Or the other way around, the left-hand man that knows all the strategies, all the alliances. One of us could be used as leverage over the other. I would rather die than see Keith hurt because of me.” Lance explains, voice level. It always hurts Keith’s heart to hear it out loud, and to hear Lance say it so matter-of-fact, but they’ve talked it over enough times that it doesn’t incite the same fear that it once did. 

“Oh,” Hunk says succinctly, “I hadn’t thought of that.”

“Yeah, well, it’s kept us up at night.” Keith adds, arms crossing over his chest. “So if any of you even mention this to anyone, there’ll be hell to pay from whoever gets to you first.”

“We would never do anything to put you two, or anyone, in danger, Keith.” Allura softly points out. “I know what it is like to lose the person closest to you in the world. I would never wish to do that to someone else.” 

Keith exhales harshly. “Thank you, Allura. I strayed from the point there for a moment, I apologize.”

“Not to worry, my boy! And you have no need for your leader-voice during a meal among friends.” Coran always knows what to say. It’s a skill that Keith is sometimes very jealous of, in alliance meetings and negotiations.

“Thanks, Coran.” The older nods at Keith, eyes shining with some profound emotion that makes Keith feel intrusive just looking at. Keith stabs at a few more pieces of the not-curry as the team sits in silence, digesting the information they had just learned. 

“I have one more question, if you don’t mind.” Shiro breaks the comfortable silence that had fallen over the table.

“Yeah?”

“Are you two happy?”

Keith smiles and looks to Lance, who is already staring back at him, matching expression on his face.

“Yeah.” Lance says softly, “We are.”

“Happier than we’ve ever been.”

**Author's Note:**

> don't tell her but i very much wrote keith's feelings for lance based on my feelings for my girlfriend lmao. i have a few vague ideas for more fics in this little universe I created, so let me know if u would be interested in that, and maybe sub to my profile so you'll know if i make this a series! my twitter is @LGBTKElTH (the 'i' is a lowercase 'L') and i am unhealthily active on there so if u want, follow me and lmk u came from here and we can be besties <3


End file.
